Disclosed herein is a method for electrostatic brush cleaning in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
High speed, high volume printers typically use electrostatic brush cleaners. These cleaners are designed to reliably clean up to a maximum toner input rate. When the maximum toner input rate is exceeded, more than a single pass through the cleaning system is required to completely remove toner from the photoreceptor.
The highest toner input to the cleaner occurs when the printer is recovering from a paper jam. Untransferred, full-developed density images, rather than normal low density post-transfer residual, must be cleaned in a specified number of photoreceptor jam recovery cycles. When a jam occurs, the printer performs the number of jam recovery cycles needed for maximum toner input independent of the actual toner input rate to the cleaner. This process results in lost productivity due to longer jam recovery time than needed for most documents. During normal operation, with low density input, the cleaner continues to operate at the high cleaning capacity condition causing unnecessary wear on the cleaning system and photoreceptor.